Mabase Was Peacful Then Came Haruko
by JT Jewels
Summary: In the years following Haruko's chaotic stay in Mabase, it becomes peaceful... everything is back to normal... and well, it seems a little too peaceful... guess who's back and ready to raise some hell again? Please R&R!


Hello sports fans, and welcome to my new fic, "Mabase Was Peaceful; Then Came Haruko". No this is not a cross with Hare+Guu, I just couldn't really come up with a better Title. Anyways, this fic is mostly comedy, with a hint of romance. Mostly comedy though. There will be possible OC's, but that's debatable. Well, that's enough chatter, on with the fic!

The sun rose upon a peaceful landscape; the light slowly peered over the hills to reveal the tops of office buildings and housing developments. This is Mabase. This peaceful town sat somewhere in the middle of nowhere… coming into the city you could see an enormous flat area. No vegetation grew in this spot, nobody had built there; the ground there was considered to be dangerous. The reason for the danger was because the soil there was weak; and of a set of events not but four or five years ago. There was once a giant figure that lay upon the flat ground and this figure was in the shape of a cloths iron. Every day at a certain time, the iron would spew steam across the city and create a veil between Mabase and the outside world. It seemed as though it were another universe all together; you could not see beyond the steam, as it covered miles of area around the city. This fog created by the giant golden iron became common place after a while. The iron's origin was from Medical Meccanica. Medical Meccanica was an organization… of sorts… that regulated… something. Anyway, the giant iron continued its constant spewing. Another staple of the city was Its irrigation river. Man made, it flowed through the middle of Mabase. There were several different crossings along the river, but there was one in particular that was of interest. Every day it seemed there was a high school girl and an elementary school boy that would always sit by the river. The girl would constantly lean against the boy and rub herself on him. The girl spoke slowly and softly to the boy. The boy would get irritated and walk off. This was a usual occurrence here.

One day, this usual routine was broken. While the girl made out with the boy, a yellow vespa and a young woman with pink hair and a left handed, blue pull-string Gibson bass guitar, flying down the road at close to 400 mph, ran over the poor boy. The vespa girl got off of the bike to examine the boy, to find that she seemingly killed him. Upon finding he was still breathing, she grabbed his chin and plugged his nose, and gave him 'mouth to mouth'. Afterwards she took out her Gibson and pulled the pull string. The guitar made a sound similar to a chainsaw and she swung the guitar into the boy's head. The boy slowly sat up after the trauma induced to his cranium and cursed the woman. The woman called him useless, and in annoyance she put her tongue out at him and sped off. Once the boy arrived at home that night, he examined an extraordinary lump that looked like a horn protruding from his head. In short, the whack from that guitar gave him a horn shaped bump too big for the average bump. He also noted that he could shove the horn back into his head. He put a bandage over it. His father called him downstairs for dinner shortly after. Upon arriving downstairs, he found none other than the woman that ran him over. After a frantic and surprising meeting, the boy showed the Vespa woman to his bunk bed where she would stay for the next month or so.

Over that same month, things began to change rapidly; The boy, after hearing about the highschool girl's recent visit to his home for some day old bread, ran to the most likely place she would be, which was the bridge they both hung out under. Once he arrived, he found the girl smoking a cigarette, and after telling her some devastating news, she began to hold her head like she was in pain. Then the horn shaped lump on the boy's head that had appeared earlier that day, transformed into a robotic hand, then it became a giant robot. The robot that emerged looked like a TV with a body. Another robotic hand emerged right after the robot, and the robot defeated the hand. Soon after another lump appeared, and this time the entire robot that the arm came from was extracted from the boy's head. It was dispatched the night it was produced. Things went on like this for the next month or two; robots popped out of the boy's head and then he and the 'friendly' robot, and the vespa woman would fight with the robots until finally there came a day where a giant robotic hand broke through the barrier and appeared before the boy and his team. After fighting it, it sat dormant by the Medical Meccanica plant. It looked as though it would grab the iron at any moment. A result of the battle was constant steam from the iron. It turned the city into an alien world, where you could see almost nothing but the neighborhood around you and the center of the city.

During this time, the high school girl found a new pet. The pet was a robotic dog. She found that it ate metal and electronic things; she began to feed it cell phones, then motor bikes and vespas, then eventually it began to eat cars. Finally it was so large it could easily topple a building. The boy and his team were quick to respond. However upon finding out what the machine was, the vespa woman tossed the boy and the robot at the mechanism. The two robots fused, and the boy was now sitting within the palm of the giant hand. The hand absorbed the fused robots, and activated. Once powered up, it slowly attempted to grab the Medical Meccanica plant. However it was stopped all of a sudden just before it grabbed the iron; it was stopped by the kind robot. From this robot's tv screen emerged a red figure; the figure was the boy, only with a strange sign on his head and two guitars. The guitars fused and became a double neck guitar. Enraged, the vespa woman attacked the boy, wanting the power he possessed for it was what she had been questing for. When the battle was over, a giant red albatross was released through the sign on the boy's head, and it began to pull in all inanimate objects surrounding it for miles around. After this short period of seeming apocalypse, the beast became nothing but a ball of energy that shot off into the evening sky.

Once the entity was vanished, the vespa woman said fair well to the boy, as she flew off into the sky on her yellow vespa with the two guitars. She left behind the blue bass. Now the boy was alone, for the high school girl also left to pursue photography and to great success. Now the boy had grown up a different person; he was changed by the experiences he had as a boy. He was there when they removed the Medical Maccanica building, panel by panel; the entire iron was dismantled and used for scrap pieces. It had stopped spewing steam after the incidents that occurred. Now all there was left was a giant gap of dark soil where nothing grew, and the ground severely weak. Now the only memory of the boy's past was a left handed, blue pull string Gibson bass guitar that sat in the corner of his room on a stand, signed by the woman who left four years ago: Haruhara Haruko.

Chapter 1: What a lovely Surprise!

"Naota, a classmate it here to see you!"

"Who is it!?"

"_Her _name is—"

"Alright alright I'm commin'." The 17 year old Naota Nandaba relented. Upon arriving downstairs he saw the girl he was dreading to see… "Ohaiyo Naota-kun."

"Ohaiyo… let's go to my room."

"Oh what's this?!" Kamon interjected, "Naota-kun… and Ninamori-chan… going into Naota-kun's room?!! Is this a sign of possible furi kuri?! Carful now, and be gentle… Naota."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah Nandaba-san, please don't joke like that."

"Okay, I'm just saying though…" and so the couple went upstairs. Once in Naota's room, they sat down on his new bed. He had gotten a new one after he turned thirteen. Anyway, after a second, Ninamori turned her head so she faced directly at him and asked him darkly, "So… how is your half of the project coming?" Naota visibly paled. This did not impress her. She asked, "Well?"

There was complete and total silence for a couple of minutes before Ninamori spoke again, "You didn't do it did you…"

"… nope." There was more silence. Then something really fun happened; Ninamori got red in the face, and grabbed Naota by the shirt and began to shake him violently, "What the hell is wrong with you?!! This project is going to be the exact grade we get for our final semester grade and here you are, a lazy, un-motivated bastard! I can't believe you!!"

"And what do you care if I don't get a good grade!"

"I don't care—"

"Exactly, you only care about your grade!! When it comes right down to it, all you want is a good grade for yourself. You could care less about my success!"

"You… You… Dammit Naota!!" Tears started streaming down her eyes in frustration. Eventually after fuming for a minute, she fell onto his chest and started to pound on his shoulder, "Baka! Baka! Baka! BAKA!!" she cried. Naota din't really know why she would get so emotional about her grade. After all, she had the best grades in the class, and this project would only bump her down to a C… maybe a C-… Realizing that he had made her cry, he got a look of guilt on his face, and tried to console her, "Hey hey hey now, get a hold of yourself! It's okay, don't worry!"

"You baka, it's not okay!!"

"Common' it's really okay!"

"Dammit Naota-kun, don't you understand?! You're almost failing, and if you blow this off you're going to fail!!" this struck Naota as odd; she was worried about _his _grade? Since when did she ever care about him this much? "And since when do you care so much about me?"

"You still don't fucking get it?!! I could care less about my grades or my future right now!! I could even care less about myself in general!! You're the one I'm worried about! I lo—" she stopped immediately, "You what?"

"I-I-I uh… I uh…'

"What, you what?"

"I-I… I."

"Oh for god sake would you just say it alre—umm!" he was silenced by a sweet, soft pair of lips. They continued to kiss like this for a few seconds. While they were standing, Ninamori was moving the two of them towards the bed, Naota's back facing the bed. They broke apart, and she pushed Naota onto the bed. He willingly sat down. From here, Ninamori leaned over him and kissed Naota again. They were now embracing, and slowly they both fell onto the bed, Ninamori on top and Naota opposite of her. As they continued to make out, Naota slid his hands under Ninamori's shirt and grabbed the bra strap. He slowly undid it, and pulled the bra out from under the shirt. After more tongue action, Ninamori sat up and slowly pulled her shirt up to reveal rather large breasts. They bounced around for a second when she pulled her arms over them. Naota was already standing up to the occasion. As they went on, they were all of a sudden interrupted by a call form Kamon, "Nao, Nina-chan, dinner!" they snapped out of their blissful state, and they looked at one another embarrassed. Ninamori jumped up immediately and grabbed her bra and shirt. Naota stared at her till she put her bra on and finally he said "Hey, I'll meet you down there."

"Y-yeah…" she replied softly. Naota started down the stairs. He couldn't help but feel something of déjà vu. Why was he getting this feeling? He must have seen this before, but when was it? Something about the lighting… about the sound of his dad's voice when he called Ninamori and himself down for dinner… not to mention that there was also something about the sound of the dishes clanking and even the air was heavy with the smell of curry… really spicy curry… he entered the doorway of the kitchen to find none other than… Haruko.

Hello hello my friends! This is my first FLCL fic… I usually write for Inuyasha and Ranma ½, but I'm such a fan of FLCL that I needed to write one of my own fics for it. One thing that I want to mention is that I had not intended for the 'Make out' session that showed up in here, but I came across the part where Naota and Ninamori were in his room… alone… fighting… they've got to make up, right? JK, but seriously I didn't really know what to put out there after the fighting and crying, but I ended up putting that in there just by a whim. Don't worry; I came up with a good way to fit this into the plot. It will be a minor thing at first, but it will definitely have an effect on how the story swings. Now I'm going to tell you what I mean by 'How the story swings'. I'm going to let _you, _the _people, vote _for what _you _think should happen in the next chapter! I'll give you 3 choices, and you can vote on what you want. Anyways, so that's how that's going to work. Oh and you'll be voting via a poll, review or P.M. Anyways, please review and please have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


End file.
